


Master Mode Theater: BOTW Short story collection

by Monsteress_proo



Series: Master Mode Theater [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Birthday Cake, Daydreaming, Drinking horny bitch juice, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, Making Out, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, Talking Link (Legend of Zelda), Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Will add more tags as new chapter come, no beta we die like men, not good at tagging, will add new relationships with more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsteress_proo/pseuds/Monsteress_proo
Summary: This title is based off of the name Master piece theater( as a joke). These are a collection short stories that come from my mind based off of anything that comes to mind. These stories will range from rated T to down right explicit. I I really have gotten invested in BOTW and after reading so many fanfictions, I've decided to just write my own. So please enjoy.Chapter 1: Link has to help Yiga girl do her job right and their training leads to something more. Rating- explicitChapter 2: The Champions throw Link a surprise birthday party and an expected person crashes the party Rated- TChapter 3: The creation of the Link fanclub. Rated- TChapter 4: The Wild boy.  You have to help find Link who's gone missing. Rated- T
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Paya (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), LinkxOC
Series: Master Mode Theater [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889923
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Yiga Bait and Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link helps a Yiga member who isn't quite good at her job. LinkxOC rated Explicate due to sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction I'v ever written my whole life.. This work was already posted on fanfiction.net by me if you came across it. I'll try to make sure that every authors note in the beginning let you know the rating and paring. This 1st chapter is explicit and has smut with LinkxOC. I went a little overboard writing this so it isn't actually "short".

It was a beautiful sunny day in Hyrule, the soft winds kissed Link’s face as his golden hair brushed against his face. He checked his Sheikah slate to make sure that he was on the right path back to Hateno village. He wasn’t too far from his location, as Hyrule’s hero, he would be able to get to the village in less than a day on foot and that’s including climbing up mountains and using his paraglider. There was always the faster route of using shrines to fast travel, but Link found himself taking the long way by foot or horse. He had been sleeping for 100 years and he wanted to take in all his surroundings. There was nothing he loved more than sleeping under the campfire, climbing cliffs, and enjoying a nice meal under the moonlight (especially when there wasn’t a blood moon). Link made his way down the main road enjoying the fresh air around him but still being on high alert for any enemies around him. Not too far from the distance he saw a traveler.

“Hm, I wonder if they are Yiga clan?” Link thought to himself as he got closer to the figure as he knew there was only one way to find out.

Link got closer to the silhouette; his footsteps must have alerted the person as they turned around to face him. It was a girl! She was shorter than Link, she wore the typically traveler outfit including a khaki tunic, matching trousers, and boots for travel. She also held large bag on her back possibly full of supplies. Link took notice of her face which seemed reminiscent of someone he may have ran into during his travels, but he could not pinpoint who. She had long white hair that was put into a bun and her bangs covered a bit of her face and eyes. Link could still make out her blue eyes, she had a darker complexion like a Gerudo sunset, which stood out against her white hair. Her lips were lush and full like two clouds touching and her nose was wide but fit her soft features well. Link was taken back by her features, not only was she beautiful but her white hair reminded him of the Sheikah village.

“Is she Shekiah?” Link thought to himself. “But she’s not wearing their traditional outfit. Is she Yiga?”

Link knew from what Impa had told him that Yiga was a faction of Shekiah that had disapproved of the royal family and vowed to take down anyone associated with them. Yet he’d never seen an actually Shekia as a member of the clan. They seemed to be regular Hylians that were recruited. Link let his guard down for a bit because this seemed to be a normal traveler.

“Ah….I see. You have some great darkness in your…um…journey” her velvety voice said nervously. “Would you like to hear your future?”

Link paused for a second to process what she said. This seemed to be a similar dialogue to what he has heard from other Yiga that he has fought in the past. Maybe they are using this girl to lure him into an attack. His muscles tensed to get ready for battle, but he decided to play along with her “script”.

Link nodded his head in agreement with her offer. She seemed to be taken aback by his response and let out a small sigh of relief. “Great!.....um…this will be a palm reading” she managed to say. It seemed like she was unfamiliar with what exactly she was supposed to be doing.

“Palm reading? That’s different, maybe she isn’t Yiga.” Link pondered to himself but agreed by putting out his hand.

She reached out and held his hand, her hand shook a little during the process. Link noticed how delicate her touch was against his rough hand. She traced the line on his palm, which left a soothing and soft linger on his skin. It brought goosebumps to Link’s skin as he has never had someone touch him this way before.

“Yes, I see…um… crimson and um darkness….” She seemed like she was lost and unsure of what to say next. It was quite for what seemed to be minutes but only 30 seconds had passed. Link was confused on what exactly was happening. She held on to his hand but didn’t say much. Link noticed her hand slowly reaching into her pocket. He used his other hand to move towards his sword. He wasn’t use if she was going to pull out a weapon to fight him, but he wasn’t going to take any chances.

It was a small piece of paper with writing that she removed from her pocket. Link was even more puzzled while slightly loosening the grip of his sword. Her hands were shaking, as she was looked down at his palm to not make eye contact with him.

“Uh…yes… crimson is in your future……lots of it…...um…which leads me to believe that……..” it was silent once again. Link didn’t know what else to do. He heard muffle sounds coming from her and felt some water on his hands.

“Was she crying?” He wondered.

Indeed, she was crying. Her tears hit the paper making the writing illegible causing her to become even more overwhelmed. Link somehow found himself in an awkward situation once again, it seems like the hero never gets a normal interaction. She still held his hand and began to cry louder.

“I’m sorry… I wasn’t s-s-suppose to use that line. I-I was supposed to catch you to prove myself. They told me to l-l-look out for the hero. They never t-t-told me you’d be so handsome” she managed to blurt out through her tears.

Link was caught off guard and wasn’t sure how to process the information that he just received. He wasn’t sure who they were, was it the Yiga? She had to prove herself? Handsome? The last part gave Link a slight confidence boost, but he had bigger issue at hand. After she let go of Link’s hand, he put his hand on her shoulder and pat it several times while making a sound similar to how he’d soothe his horse.

“ Y-y-you’re also super nice too.” She said as started to wipe her tears away. “I’m your enemy. I’m a Yiga and they sent me out to kill you but I don’t have the heart to do that. I’m really bad at this, I didn’t want to join their stupid clan, but they kidnapped and threatened me. I’ve failed all my attempts to steal and attacked people at every post they put me in. They told me if I didn’t bring back some evidence of having attacked the hero then they would do terrible things to me.’

Link continued to comfort her until she stopped crying. “Was this some sort of side quest that Hylia wanted him to take?” Link pondered to himself. “I’ve had weirder request, but this is by far the most conflicting one. But he couldn’t leave an innocent person to get hurt by the Yiga. Even if they were a Yiga themselves?”

“I can help” Link said reassuringly.

She looked up at Link and their blue eyes met. Compared to Link’s light blue eyes which resemble a beautiful shallow spring, her eyes were a dark blue like a darkest part of the oceans where one wasn’t sure how deep the waters were. They revealed a level of mysteriousness when it comes to her character yet a comforting and sweet aura. Was she one to be trusted or what this all a part of her plan?

“Really? You’d do that for me. I really appreciate it.” She exclaimed as her eyes light up with excitement and relief. “I thought I was a goner for a moment. Are you sure you want to?”

Link nodded and said “I’ve fought a lot of Yiga and I’m familiar with their technique. I can teach you some pointers.”

“Yes, I’ve heard of all of our failed attempts to get you.” She said as she though of all the times her colleague would complain about losing to the hero. “My name is Eri.”

They shook hands and Eri looked at him confused. “What’s your name?” she asked.

“They never told you my name?” He said in a confused tone. “No, they only called you Hero. I think other members were given your name” she said embarrassingly as she looked down on the ground.

“Link” was all he emitted as he continued his path toward his destination. Eri quickly scurried to walk right beside him.

“Do other members know what you look like?” Link asked. He didn’t make much eye contact with her and looked straight ahead to the path forward. He had to find a way to strategized how he would go about helping Eri achieve her mission. He still made sure to keep his guard up because this could still be a trap.

“Nope, only a couple of high rank members know what I look like, but they usually don’t leave the hideout. Everyone else usually wear mask when we walk around the hideout.”

“Follow me.” Link wasted no time; he wanted to complete this mission and move toward his overall goal of helping the divine beast and killing off Calamity Ganon and saving Zelda. They walked for a bit before they found a nice spot in the forest.

Link decided that the first course of action was for Eri to focus on working on her dialogue. It was the first thing she messed up when he approached her. Link wasn’t sure how good she was at the other things such as sparing & disappearing. He assumed he would have to brush her up on those as well. They spent the next hour or so practicing scripts. Eri was having a hard time doing the proper delivery and Link was a strict teacher. He wasn’t sure where this part of him came from maybe it was something from his past. Maybe it’s something from his training as a royal guard or possibly from his father.

“BEGONE, ENEMY OF MY MASTER” Eri exclaimed her line from the sheet of paper. She let out a little giggle and Link shook his head disapprovingly. “I’m sorry it’s such a silly line to say.” She whined.

“Oh Hylia, is this a test of my patience?” Link thought to himself as he crossed his arms. They have tried almost every line Link had encountered.

“ I need some motivation for this.” She exclaimed with excitement. “How about if I am able to get my lines right, you have to take off your shirt for me.” Link was taken back by her by her request. He felt a slight warmth on his face and ears. Was he blushing? He looked away with his arms still crossed and muttered an “Okay.”

“But I’m going to need a new line.” She requested. Link pondered on his encounters, there was one that came to mind, but he didn’t want to teach her it. It was a strange encounter that he stumbled across once while around the Hebra Stables, it was a woman who asked him to come have a good time with her. He wasn’t sure what she meant by those words, but he couldn’t help but blush at the thought of what she was insinuating.

“Okay, there is another….” Link provided Eri with the exchange and Eri quickly jolted down her lines. She couldn’t help but blush at the lines and she couldn’t believe that one of her colleagues would say something like that.

“ Is this what you’re into Link?” Eri asked with a smirk to tease him.

“No, of course not. I told her no.” Link defended. Of course, the hero had turned down the woman for something like that. Was it something that intrigued him? Would an offer like that be different from someone he actually found attractive? Possibly, let’s not forget that Link is still a young adult male who still has desires. Link has gone through a number of ordeals and his focus has always been saving Hyrule, but he is still a young and suppression can only go so far.

“I was just teasing you. You seem very one track minded and I’m sure something like that would have caught you off guard.” She giggled. “Let’s try it out. Maybe you’ll say yes to me.”

“Well, I have to in order to give you ever possible outcome.” Link stated.

“You sure know how to make a girl feel wanted.” Erin pouted 

They started to reenact the scenario, Link approached her from behind. Eri turned around to make eye contact with Link. She had a devious smile on her face.

“Hey Buuuddy-” She whispered softly enough for Link to hear. Even though Link knew what was coming he couldn’t help but be sheepish about the scene. “ Hey, are you evening listening?”

“Uh…” was all that he said. She moved a little closer to him, about an arm’s length across enough to give her distance if she had to pull out a weapon. “Want to spend some….time with me?” she purred as she moved her hair behind her ear. He noticed her eyes lingering from his lips down to his chest than back to his eyes. He felt a body tense up, it was a sensation that he wasn’t used to. This wasn’t the tension he’s felt while fighting but more… tempting. Something that he hasn’t felt since he’s woken up from his 100-year slumber. Link shallowed the hard lump and his throat and made sure to keep his cool.

He agreed to the offer. “Oh, well then, how about you close your eyes?” She prodded. Eri look confident in her actions but on the inside, she was very embarrassed by the exchange. She realized that this was the best iteration she’s done out of any of the scripts that Link has provided her. She felt her hear beat a million miles a minute, she couldn’t believe she was asking the hero of Hyrule to have sex.

Link denied the request with a simple head shake. “You’re so mean, well then Hylian champion...” Eri scoffed. “BEGONE, ENEMY OF MY MASTER” she snared as she got into her fight position. 

Link was taken aback, and his natural response was to draw his weapon. “Wait, this is just a practice.” Erin assured him. “I guess I would call that a success.”

Link must admit that she did a great job at her delivery. It had caught him off guard and got him prepared for battle. He’d never let her know that she made his heart race and awoken something in him that was been suppressed for a long time. He pats her on the head and assured her “You did a good job. “

“Thank you and now its your turn” She prompted him. “Shirt off!”

Link sighed but obligated to the request. Eri face and ears peaked with excitement as he started to remove his outfit. She felt like a pervert watching him, but this was her only opportunity and she to had to take her chance. It’s not every day the hot Hylian Champion decides to help AND remove his shirt. He removed his gloves along with his blue champion tunic. Then he removed his white undershirt, and there Link stood in front of Eri shirtless. He felt his face warm up, there has many instances that Link has been shirtless around other people, but it was different when an attractive girl ask him to.

Erin marveled at Link’s chest; it was a nice olive tone, muscular but not too defined. He had a faded scare on his chest, it looks like it was almost done healing. Of course, he had abs, but they weren’t defined but the V-lines that trailed down to his….Erin tried her best to not let her mind wonder too much. Finally, let’s not forget his two sepia colored nipples that were nicely placed. Erin got a bit closer to Link and put her hand out.

“Can I touch?” She curiously asked. Link nodded as his ends of his long ears turned a slight pink. Her soft hands traced along Link’s scare, it felt smooth yet rough at the same time. Link winced a little at her touch, it was nice, and he felt a slight warmth tightness throughout his body. He’s never been touched by someone before and it was a new experience. It was warm and alluring.

“Okay, all done.” Eri said happily. “I don’t want to make you too uncomfortable.”

“I wasn’t uncomfortable.” Link murmured. “I was doing my part of the bargin.”

Erin giggled, “there you go again, you always make it seem like you do these cause you are obligated. You can have a little fun sometimes.”

“I…Uh-” Link began but was cut off by Eri.

“It’s getting late, let set a campfire for the night.” She suggested. Link agreed as he started to put his clothes back on. 

After spending some time gathering everything they need, Eri and link found themselves across each other in front of a blazing warm fire. Eri was able to gather some Hylian shrooms while Link was able to gather some fish from a river not too far from the campfire. Eri had some cloths to create a makeshift tent while Link was able to gather some thick wood. He was able to secure the post into the ground and Eri wrapped the top with the blankets and threw the remaining on the ground to keep them warm.

There was a crackle in the fire as the aroma of cooked mushroom and fish skewers hit their noses. “I’d say we make a great team Link.” Eri bubbled as she poked the fire with a stick. Link acknowledged that they did gather everything they needed quickly. He watched as the flames twinkled against her sapphire eyes, her beauty was something ethereal. In their interactions, Link had noticed how captivating her smile was, it brought him a sense of peace. Even in this tricky situation, Link felt as if he could trust her and that maybe he wasn’t in grieve danger with her around.

It was quiet between the two of them while eat, Link enjoyed the food very much. “So…” Link spoke as he broke the silence. “Are you Sheikah?” Eri was taken a back because she didn’t expect him to be interested in knowing more about her. She assumed that he was just trying to finish what he promised and move on to the rest of his mission.

“Yes, well.. I was Sheikah. I’m fairly sure I can’t call myself that anymore.” She muttered as she looked down at her half-eaten skewer.

“But you said you were kidnapped. You didn’t join willingly.” Link reasoned after finishing his first skewer and going to his second.

“You’re right. It doesn’t feel that way somedays. It’s been almost 3 years since I ventured outside the Kakariko Village. Our Cucco has run away from the others and I went to get it. I didn’t expect to run into Yiga. After taken me to their hideout, they told me if I tried to leave, they not only kill my family but also me. They wanted me to get stronger to continue the Sheikah bloodline of Yiga.” She lamented as she finished her skewer.

Link was furious at the Yiga clan for what they were doing to you, he felt the need to rescue you. This was a bigger mission than he thought, no wonder your paths would cross in such a way. The air felt tense, Link noticed how upset Eri looked. He had brought up such a heavy subject unannounced. 

“So, I take it you’re not a big fan of Bananas.” Link said trying to bring a smile on her face. “Pft…” was the sound that Eri made as she let out a small laugh.

“ It seems like the hero has a funny bone.” She bubbled as a grin appeared on her face. “Surprisingly, I’ve never liked the taste of Bananas. I think I might be allergic.” Link could not help but let out a laugh, the irony of the situation just got too ridiculous. Having to help a Yiga clan member who was kidnapped and allergic to Bananas.

After some much-needed laughter, Eri felt tired and decided to go to sleep first. Link stayed awake a little longer to patrol the campfire to make sure no enemies were around. He also enjoyed the sight of Eri sleeping, it seemed to be the most relaxed she’d been since they’ve meet. Link though of what his next steps would be for tomorrow, but also how to get back at the Yiga. He felt this wouldn’t be his last encounter and that his quest of helping Zelda and Hyrule, would have their paths cross again.

* * *

Link and Eri found themselves in an opened field not too far from their campsite last night. Link suggested that Eri brush up on the fighting skills along with her Yiga “magic”.

“Are you good at disappearing?” Link probed.

“That’s actually my strongest ability along with my archery.” She beamed. “I know it’s hard to imagine.”

“I don’t doubt your abilities. Well maybe besides remembering your lines.” Link teased. Eri pouted, but she was happy that he was starting to show off a bit more of his personality. “Let’s start by practicing your disappearing and reappearing.”

Eri agreed and put her hands out to summon her outfit. A cloud of fiery orange appeared under her feet and soon she was wearing their signature ensemble. The vary shades of red Yiga outfit was skintight in order to create more stealth for the use and the outfit seemingly wrapped tightly around Eri’s body exposing more than her traveler outfit led Link to believe. The blood red top molded tightly across her breast, exposing the symmetrical well-endowed palm fruit that seem to sit comfortably on her chest. The lines formed nicely around her hips exposing a nice dip that followed down to her stomach exposing a little bit of plump around her belly. Finally, the curved lines exposed her hefty and seemingly soft thighs. Link couldn’t help but let his eyes wander a bit, he knew that Eri’s face was beautiful, but he didn’t expect her body to be so mesmerizing. His mind was racing but he had to make sure to focus on the task at hand and not on the fact that he’d want his hands to trace every part of her body.

“Okay, try to reappear to me from different angles and I’ll try to dodge.” Link instructed her. He held a pot lit shield and tree branch in hand to make sure to not accidently hurt her. Eri nodded her head and gave Link a signal that she would start. Link made sure to keep a close track on where Eri would appear, the hazy orange cloud of smoke appears signaling her disappearance. Link looked around while putting his shield in front of his body for protection, he saw subtle red fill a certain area. “To my right.” Link thought, as moved his body to that direction. As Link predicted, Eri came from the right and ran towards him, her leg contacted with his shield.

“Good. Keep it up.” Link announced. They kept this up for roughly 30 minutes, Link noticed that Eri’s movement had gotten slower. Link realized that she was probably tried from the exercise, as the Hylian champion, he was used to long combat and his stamina was higher than the average person. “Okay, last one.” Link coached. Eri answered with a nod and disappeared out of sight. Link looked around in every direction, he wasn’t sure where she was going to reappear. Left? Right? Behind? Link mind raced at all his options.

“Above!” He realized but his reflects couldn’t catch up with his mind. Link tried to move to the side to avoid the attack, but he was too late. Eri feel right of top of Link with a large thud.

“Tchhhh,” was the sound that emitted from Link from the exchange. He felt a warmth pressed against his body while something soft pressed against his chest. It was foreign yet comfortable at the same time. He opened his eyes and noticed that Eri had fallen right on top of him. They both made eye contact as Eri tried to pull herself up, her mask had fallen off. Their faces were close and Link could feel her breath against his skin, and it sent shivers throughout his body. She smelled nice, even though she was probably sweating under her clothes. The feeling he felt earlier was her body pressed against his and her breast the pushed against his chest. Link’s face started to change to a light pink hue. Eri felt the same way, but it was harder to notice against her skin complexation. It seemed like time stood still forever and neither one moved. Eri leaned in closer to Link’s ear and Link was caught off guard.

“We’re so close we can almost kiss,” she purred in his ear while her hot breath against his skin causing all the hair to stand up on the back of his neck. The sensation moved down his body and sent a warm tightness in between his legs. “Just kidding,” she giggled as she picked herself up.

Link did his best to pull himself together and brush off the interaction. All the blood had rushed to his face and in between is thighs. His face was flushed, and his mind was racing with so many thoughts. “Calm down Link. You have a mission to do.” he reassured himself. He barely heard Eri as she called out his name.

“Link…. Link…” Eri said as she extended to her hand out to help Link. He brought himself back into reality and noticed Eri’s hand in front of him. He took it and she helped him up. He didn’t have the heart to look at her at this state he was in. Eri knew that she teased him a little much and decided not to press him too much. She picked up her mask to cover her face.

“So. Should we practice some combat?” She asked as she put her mask on. Link nodded his head. “What’s your weapon of choice?” Link questioned.

“Bow. I was supposed to be an archer.” She divulged as she pulled out her weapon.

“Treat me like I’m your real enemy.” Link demanded as he pulled out the Master Sword. A good fight would put Link back to his usual mindset without any distractions. “Ah, it’s time to be serious! I’m going to miss all the fun,” Eri jested as she pulled out her bow.

The battle lasted a good amount of time. Link was shocked at how good for a fighter Eri was. She was skilled with her bow; it was as if she was able to stop time the way Link does when he aims during his fights. Even when she was out of bows, she used her sickle very well during combat. She was a formidable foe and Linked respected that. Of course, Link won the fight, but there were many points where Eri almost had him. They sat underneath a tree for some shade, Link was breathing heavily, and his body felt a little sore. Eri had removed her mask and tried her best to catch her breath. She panted heavily through her mouth. Link couldn’t help but catch glances of her as she pulled her top to let air in along with fanning herself. Sweat dripped down her body and onto her outfit leaving pools of water in certain areas. Her heavy panting brought many images in Link’s mind. “Is this how’d she breath if we were……” Link pondered. He shook his head to try to get his mind out of the gutter.

“You did great,” Link reassured her.

“Thanks, I told you I was good at combat.” She bubbled as she pulled out her water gourd and had a nice refreshing ship of water. “Want some?” She offered.

Link nodded and chugged some of the water and handed it back to Eri. “In-di-rect kiss.” Eri cooed at Link. Link responded by looking away as his cheeks warmed up. Eri giggled and elbowed him little, “I’m just teasing you. We gotta have some fun with the little time we have.”

“I understand.” Was all Link uttered while trying to not think about what Eri’s lips would feel like. Would they be soft? How would they taste? Would kissing come naturally between the two of them? As much as Link tried to suppress, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander a bit.

“I need a bath, the shallow river where you got the fish seems like a good place. I might just go there.” Eri explained. Link nodded his head; they’ve been working hard for quite some time and it was already the early afternoon.

“Sounds good. I know there is a stable not too far from here. We can sleep there for the night.” Link suggested.

“Okay, but no peeking.’

“Seems like you’d want me to.” Link teased. Eri was caught off-guard and didn’t expect such a response. “I-I-I… do not.” She exclaimed as she crossed her arms. Link let out a laugh, it was nice to poke fun as her sometimes.

Eri agreed to have Link patrol the area of the lake just in case any monsters showed up. Link felt a bit uneasy being so close to someone while they were bathing but he tried his best to stay focus on Eri’s safety rather than her nudity. And boy was that harder than he thought. His mind wondered on how her lush skin would look against the water droplets trailing down her body. It would start from the top of hair, moving slowly down her face hitting her lush lips then trailing down her neck and pooling onto her soft collar bone. From there those droplets would find themselves curving down her breast, and pooling at her puffy nipples before dripping down into the water. Let’s not forget the other areas of where they would glide slowly down her sides, then her stomach past her belly button down to her……

“NO!” Link thought as he walked around in circles trying to clear his head. “I mustn’t think these things. I should focus on patrolling and possible enemies.” Link decided to practice his fighting to channel his thoughts somewhere else. Link found himself slumped against the tree trying to catch his breath, he went a little too hard while practicing. Sweat glistened down his forehead as leaned his head against the tree looking up, the taste of salt lingered on his tongue as he wiped the sweat from his face. His mind was clear and all he could focus on was his aching feeling of his muscles and his breathing. This was the hero’s usual mindset throughout his quest to stop Calamity, the pain of his body was the only thing that reminded him to relax. His quest was a huge burden to take and he had no room for mistakes. Almost every minute had to be dedicated to the main quest or side quest which something could be fun for Link, such as cooking with Cottla. Though Link has met many people throughout his journey who supported him and provided him the push to finish his quest, sometimes loneliness finds him when he spends his nights alone at a campfire. He enjoyed the company that Eri has provided him through this part of his journey, even in the short amount of time, this had become more than just a side quest for him. This was a reminder that there was more to this life then completing everything on his checklist, it was making new friends, enjoying the world around him and indulging in life’s pleasures.

The sound of a scream broke Link’s reflection and put him on guard once again. “That was Eri’s voice.” Link said as he ran towards the lake. He passed some bushes toward her direction before finding himself in front of the river near where Eri had fallen. There she laid nude in the water; the droplets shimmered against her skin causing a beautiful reddish hue due to the reflection of the sunset. Link found himself taking in the sight for the short amount of time it took for him to reflect. It was an enchanting sight to seen by any man, especially for Link who hadn’t seen such a picturesque scene since he’d awakened from slumber. This was an image that filled in every detail that Link wasn’t able to see in her Yiga outfit. Her figure was a marvelous sight to endure. Her large breast laid perfectly on her chest. They were slightly apart since she had fallen on her back. Her dark amber nipples were better than he had imaged; they were erect, probably from the cold water. Following down her curves, Link’s eyes enjoyed a sight that he’d never seen before. The V- lines drifted to a soft, delicate, and curly patch of white hair that covered her mound. The rest of the sight was covered by her thick thighs. It took Link a second to notice the frog that laid on her stomach. Link quickly turned around as his face burned with heat from what he just saw.

“I didn’t see anything.” Link reassured Eri as he tried to focus on the trees that stood in front of him. “Ah, I’m sorry. The frog caught me off guard. I didn’t mean to alarm you,” Eri confessed as she tried her best to cover herself.

“It’s okay,” Link uttered as he started to walk away to provide her some space. He was overwhelmed with many emotions that he wasn’t familiar with. The blood had not only rushed to his face but also down between his thighs.

The sun was almost completely set as Eri found Link waiting not too far from the river. She noticed Link quickly move to grab his weapon as he heard her footsteps getting closer. “It’s just me, Link,” Eri announced as she got closer. Link turned around to make eye contact. He didn’t want his eyes to stray too far. “I’m really sorry about earlier,” Eri announced as she looked down.

“It’s okay. Those frogs can be pretty slippery. You know, once a friend asked me to eat one because it has special stamina properties,” Link shared as he chuckled at the memory. Eri smiled and let out a giggle. She thought it was sweet that Link was trying to cheer her up even he was lucky enough to have seen her nude.

“It’s your turn for a bath. I promise I won’t peek,” Eri teased as she winked at Link. “Seems like you want to. If you feel so inclined, I don’t mind,” Link added with a confident smile.

“T-Th-That’s not what I meant,” Eri protested. Link chuckled and made his way toward the river.

Link stared at the shallow blue river as he started to remove his clothes. It’s been awhile since he had a good bath during his travels. He usually did a quick wash when he had the chance, but never full submerged himself in a river unless he needed to swim. The cool water sent shivers up his body but not enough to reduce his urges. He tried his best to resist the signals that his body sending him but nothing he attempted seem to work. Maybe he didn’t need to fight these feeling but give in to his desires.

Link sat down and propped himself against a rock, the water hit his erection, but the cooling sensation wasn’t enough to reduce the blood flow. The water was shallow enough that when he sat, it didn’t get in his way. The thoughts of Eri flowed through his mind making it harder for him to resist anything. His hand slowly made his way down to his erection and he gently grabbed the base of the shaft. He let out a slight moan as the sensation brought pleasure throughout his whole body. He slowly starts to move his hand in slight up and down motion and he felt a hypnotic trance start to take over his movement. Even though the images started to race through his mind, he found a sense of clarity. His body moved on his own while all of his stress started to disappear. Calamity wasn’t on his mind, nor was saving the Divine Beast. All he could focus on was the pleasing sensation throughout his body. His breathing started to increase while his moans grew louder. He starts to increase his speed while he arched his back more against the rock. He felt the new sensation of his dick trying to push something out but Link tried his best to suppress it. He wasn’t sure what exactly his body was trying to do, but he followed his instincts. He knew he was at his threshold as his hand started to move even faster, he had to push the sensation out. He felt a pulse move from his lower back down to his shaft as the pleasure was unbearable. 

“Eri…..” Link moaned as he started to reach his peak. The burning heat was ready to release itself. He rolls his head back against the rock as he felt like everything in his mind start to disappear and the release was all he could think about. The thick liquid shot on his stomach as Link finally finished. His breathing starts to stabilize as his muscles fully relaxed. He’d never felt this relaxed since he woke up from the Shrine of Resurrection. His mind was clear, and he knew what to do next for his quest. This was different feeling than what Link thought. He assumed he’d feel more guilt or shame about his action, but instead, he felt more clarity and serenity.

Eri had been patrolling the area for some time, but she grew bored of waiting for Link to come out. It was nightfall by now and the moonlight luminated the whole forest. Eri could see everything one here clearly as if it was daytime. “Maybe I should check on Link,” Eri said to herself as she started to walk toward the river. She stopped as she started to past a bush and turned around. “No, you’re been a pervert. But Link did say he wouldn’t mind so I do have permission,” she thought, defending her actions. “Well, I should at least see the male anatomy of an attractive person rather than from Koga.” After much thought, Eri decided she would take the risk of seeing Link.

Eri found herself behind a bush as she tried her best to get a good look at what Link was up to. There his muscular figure stood in the thigh deep water. Eri’s eyes widen as her face turned hot and the ends of her ears started to warm up, there stood the most exciting vision that Eri had laid her eyes on. Link’s hair was down and laid gently on his shoulders, water droplets trailed down his body, the refection from the moon made him seem ethereal. His muscles were still tensed even in such a relaxing atmosphere, Eri could see that Link was still on his guard. Every gust of wind that blew against the trees and grass caught Link’s attention, even though the hero knew which sound was an enemy or the wind, he still needed to be cautious. The idea that even in his most vulnerable position, Link was still ready for any enemy excited Eri. Lustful thoughts raced to her mind as his air of attentiveness evoked how dedicated he was to his duties and responsibilities. A hardworking man who was there to protect those around him no matter what state he was in. It was a stark difference between the lazy man she was being forced to marry, this vision made Eri want Link even more. 

Even though Link’s muscles weren’t well defined, you could still make out his strength throughout every curve of his body. With every movement a new muscle flexed, and they all caught her attention. Though she had seen him shirtless before, this was a different experience of voyeurism. The lines of his chest moved slowly as he calmed his breathing to relax, his sepia nipples sat nicely on his chest erected. His arms where a sight to see, each line was defined as Link started to stretch out his back. The motion brough out the sharp lines of his abs, causing Eri’s eyes to follow down the path. Her eyes drew closer towards the V-line, which lead her down the path to a slight small batch of blond hair that sat nicely above where his shaft was. Sadly, Link stood almost too perfectly in front of a rock that block the view. Eri was only able to make out the top of shaft which hanged lowly.

Eri had seen all she needed to and decided to head back to her post. Not too long after, Link showed up fully dressed and ready to make their way to the stables nearby. They both couldn’t look each other with everything that had happen today. They both longed for something more from each other but neither could muster the words to say it. “All ready?” Link asked breaking the silence.

“I-I-I think maybe I should practice my lines one last time,” Eri suggested “Maybe somewhere more hidden.” Eri didn’t want the night to end and wanted more time with Link. She hoped he felt the same way. Link was surprised at her request; he knew that she was fully prepared, but he didn’t mind helping her more. Granted Link wanted more than to help her but also to be in her presence in everyway he could. Link agreed to her request and held out he hand to aid her through the forest. Eri took his hand as they made their way toward a more secluded and dense part of the forest. They both noticed that they held each other’s hand as they made their way through bushes and trees. They both relished in the moment and didn’t say much.

They both stopped at a nice deep part of the forest that seemed nestled away from everything, all they could hear was the wind and the animals doing their calls. The moonlight beamed down on them as they both stood in front of each other. In a situation like this, they would usually be too nervous to look into each other’s eyes, but they seemed to be in a trance.

“ Hey Champion…” She simpered. Link felt his face start to warm as he turned his glaze away. his body tensed up and his mind started to race. Eri slowly made her way towards Link, she tilted her head to the side. Her bangs felt slightly on her face giving her a more seductive yet coy look on her face. “Are you listening to me?” She questioned as she tried to make eye contact with him. Link turned to look at her, he felt lost in her eyes but made sure to give her his undivided attention. Even though he felt bashful about the situation, he held himself with confidence. He wanted to reassure her that he was ready for any situation that she would throw at him. His expression caught Eri off-guard but it made her more relaxed and confident. It seemed that they were on the same wave lengths. Maybe they understood what would happen next or they just hoped that it would happen.

“Well you seem confident; would the hero like to spend some time with me?” She teased, she let her eyes trace his body. Her eyes moved down to his chest which is moved up and down in order to control his breathing, then to his neck where is Adams apple protruded as he seemed to shallow a lump, next were his lips which seemed so sweet and finally back to his intense light blue eyes that shined even more under the moonlight.

Link confidently nodded his head waiting for her next response. She giggled a bit; the sound was a nice melody in Link’s ears. He liked how bubbly yet seductive she was being, it was a more relaxed atmosphere than the first time. “How about you close your eyes for me?” She cooed. Link knew that he had to deny the request, but he wanted to push Eri a bit. He wanted her to lead him and take charge, since he had been teaching her.

“Okay.” He dared with a devious smile. Link closed his eyes, everything in his training told him not to but he decided to follow his instincts which told him to trust Eri. He felt her take his hand, her skin was as soft and tender as always, she was taking off his protective glove that he wore for his bows. He felt his hand freed from the glove as she gently traced the lines of his palm causing goosebumps to run down his body. He felt his muscles tensed, his fight response where taking over his body, but he tried to combat the feeling. “Relax.” Was the command that he heard Eri whisper, he tried his best to follow. He heard her footsteps closer to him, then he felt a new sensation against his hand that was slightly familiar. He held the foreign object, it was delicate, warm, and supple. Link didn’t know what exactly what he was feeling, but he heard Eri made a slight whimper as her breathing increased. “ Wait…is this…?” Link thought.

“Y-you can open your eyes.” Eri breathed.

Link opened his eyes and the sight in front of him was only something that he’d envisioned in his mind. He made eye contact with Eri, her sapphire eyes were full of lust and longing and her lips were calling out to him. His eyes eased down to find Eri breast exposed, she had removed her shirt to reveal her honeyed umber brown skin. Link didn’t know where to keep his eyes, her dark copper nipples where the first to capture his attention, they were supple, erect and ready for him to take control. Next were her breasts, that hanged nicely on her chest slightly apart, Link made sure to trace every line of her breast starting from her nipple up to her collard bone. His eyes trailed back down to her hips which dipped sharp yet softly down which allowed him to follow to her plump stomach. She still wore her Khaki pants, which gave Link the option of helping her removed it. He didn’t know what to say, he was captured in the hypnotic trance of her body, but he knew that he wanted to explore it more.

“Let’s understand each other better while we’re still here.” Eri expressed as she moved her closer to Link. Her breast encased his hand even more, Link shallowed up the heavy lump in his throat. He couldn’t believe what Eri was suggesting but he understood how she felt. It was their last night together until Hylia knows when and Link would love to enjoy spending that night between Eri’s body.

“I’d love to.” Link agreed as he moved his hand behind Eri’s back, pressing her body against his. Their lips met and it was just how they both imagined: sweet, soft and passionate. What started out a small peck became something more; their lips seemed to meld into one. They both have never had such an experience before, but everything came naturally. As they made out, Eri found herself biting the bottom of Link’s lip before push forward to deep the kiss. This action drove Link crazy; he could barely contain himself. He felt his pants tighten to the point where there was a bit discomfort. He pulled away from Eri and let out a deep groan.

“Are you okay?” She questioned unfamiliar with what exactly to do.

“Sorry, it’s just tight,” Link breathed as he adjusted his shaft so that it wasn’t pressing too hard against the fabric. “I can help,” Eri suggested.

“No, not yet. I want to explore more,” Link uttered, as he grabbed Eri’s shoulder and gently pushed her against a tree. He towered over her, as he looked down to meet her gaze. Her innocent eyes made Link want her even more, he felt an animalist instinct that wanted to take over her body and make it his. But he had to suppress the feeling because Link wanted not only pleasure her but savory every moment, he had left with Eri. Link found his arm cupping her cheek as he brought to closer for a deeper kiss, they pulled apart as a small trail of saliva connected their lips. Link moved his lips to her neck and gave her a faint kiss. “L-L-L-Link,” Eri moaned out of a pleasure. He gave her more kisses, the salty taste of her honeyed skin was alluring to Link, he followed up her neck to her ear. He nibbled the ear while letting breathing out her name “Eri..”

Eri couldn’t hold back her pleasure and let out a thick moan. Every part of her body felt hot and Link was sending her to a place she never expected. Link’s kisses lingered back down to her neck; he gave her one final love bite, but nothing that would leave a mark. He found himself staring at her breast, he cupped them with both hands and rotated them in a circular motion while moving his thumbs in the same motion around her nipples. Eri’s look of pleasure was setting Link over the edge. The look of her eyes, the sweet moans she made and the sweat dripping down her body was more than he’d ever imagine. He brought his lips closer to her nipple and sucked while his thumb played with the other. Link made sure to give both his undivided attention. His hands followed down her curves and he held onto her hips as he pressed her body against his. Her breast felt amazing against his shirt and his dick pressed over her pelvic.

“I want to see more of you, Link.” Eri request, as she brushed her hand against his shaft that perturbed from his pants. “Anything for you,” Link purred into her ear, it was a bit out of character for Link but in this moment all he felt was his need for Eri and her want for him. Link made sure to give Eri as show, he found himself in front of her with nothing on. It was the most vulnerable he’d been since he woke up from his slumber, but he was content with Eri seeing this side of him.

“You’re beautiful,” Eri said as she marveled at his figure, granted she had seen it back at the river, but this was different. Link was baring a lot more of himself to her and it brough her so much joy. Link was taken back by her compliment, he never thought he was any spectacular to look at, he had scares on his body, and he didn’t think it was anything attractive. Eri was finally able to see all of Link in front of him, her eyes quickly darted down to his thighs. His dick was a nice shape; it was long and curved a bit, but it nestled nicely in between his thighs right above his nice blond patch. To Eri, it seemed huge, but she’d never seen one before, so she didn’t have anything to compare to. It was very tantalizing sight. She felt an unfamiliar wetness in her underwear but the thought of something so marvelous in front of her set her a blazed. She wanted to feel it in between her hands, engulfed in her mouth and perfectly placed between her thighs. She longed for nothing more than to taste Link. 

“I’d love to help you bare more of your body to me.” Link suggested as he pressed him body against hers. His hand trailed down her stomach towards her pants, he managed to unbutton her pants and his sat place perfectly on top of her mound. Her coarse hair tempted him to move farther down, Link held back to look into Eri’s eyes for approval. “Please.” She uttered.

Link followed her command once again, anything she wanted he’d do for her, he was at the mercy of her every whim. His hand slid farther down as his fingers separated as he got closer to the split, her skin went from soft to wet the lower he went. He pressed against her skin, as her lips pushed against his fingers and he slowly moved his hand up and down. Eri felt a pressure as her lips slide up and down massaging her clit causing an overwhelming pleasure. “Link….” She moaned louder, she couldn’t hold back. Her moaning increased as did her breathing. “ It…feels so good. Don’t stop.” Link obliged as he picked up speed. His hands moved faster as her wet lips slipped in between his fingers. He loved to bring Eri pleasure, he wanted her to have the world including himself. Eri couldn’t hold back anymore, she felt a burning sensation that traveled from her lower back to her clit. Everything was set ablaze in her body. She didn’t want Link to every stop. She wanted to bare everything to him. Even though Eri didn’t want him to stop, Link wanted to go deeper in her. He glided two hands further down toward her hole. Eri let out a squeal as she didn’t expect him to go there just yet. She wanted him to keep the rhythm they had.

“Do you trust me?” Link asked looking directly into her eyes with the cunning smile and her eyes answered for him. “Okay, just make sure to breath for me and relax. Can you do that for me?” Link instructed her. Eri nodded this time as she bit her bottom lip to embrace the new sensation. Eri held her breath as Link slipped his two fingers insider her; it was tight and ribbed. He arched his hand so that his finger pressed nicely against her top wall while his palm cupped her lips. He slowly moved his arm up and down as his fingers moved in & out, so Eri could get familiar with the feeling. Eri felt her pussy stretch to let his fingers in, there was a pain that felt like a pinch that moved in and out. “Breath.” He reminded Eri as she held her breath longer than usual and she followed his instructions. He picked up the speed once he felt her relax, it felt amazing inside and the sounds that Eri made sent Link over the top. Her moans increase steadily the faster he went, Eri felt a nice pressure against her top wall and the sensation of his palm moving against her clit made her go wild. She wasn’t able to hold back anymore and felt herself getting lost in the pleasure. She made noises that she couldn’t have imagined but didn’t feel embarrassed to make them in front of Link. She wanted him to know how much she enjoyed his touch. She felt that urge again, the warmth near her pussy was on fire and she felt the need to pee. Something wanted to come down and she wasn’t sure if she was ready.

“L-L-Link, I can feel something coming,” Eri moaned. She felt everything inside her start to melt away, her mind was clear and all she could focus on was Link’s movement. Link looked down and pressed his lips against hers. His sweat dripped down on her face, but she enjoyed the salt from his skin. “Come for me Eri. Show me how much you want this,” Link professed. Link increased the speed of his arm to bring Eri over the edge. The heat increased inside her, and she felt everything wanting to come out while she let her body move naturally. Everything started to pour out, Link felt her walls tighten as sounds of ecstasy escaped Eri’s mouth. Her back arched forward and Link made sure to hold her, she shook as drool lingered down the side of her mouth. Her breathing started to relax as she came down from her nirvana. Link was happy to have brought Eri so much pleasure, it made him felt accomplish but it was time for the hero to get his as well. 

Eri found herself on the soft patch of the grass, her clothes where scattered all over the floor and Link stood on all fours over her. His shadow seemed to engulf her whole body; her body was still tender from her climax, but she still wanted more. Link enjoyed the view of Eri, her long white hair seemed to shimmer against the green grass as the moon shined down on the lovers. His eyes made down to the patch of white on her mound. Eri slowly spread her legs so Link could have a better view of her. Link marveled at the sight. Everything was out for him to see; the pink was a beautiful contrast against her skin. He saw a slight glisten from Eri’s wetness, her clit protruded a bit between her lips and they were nicely folded out to Link could see every detail. Link moved down and gave the beautiful image a kiss. The taste was unlike anything Link has tasted; it had a citrus tang and Link wanted to savor the flavor, but he knew that Eri was anxiously waiting to embrace him between her thighs.

“Link, I want you,” Eri begged as she enjoyed the view of the hero that towered over her. Link smirked at her request, he sat up on his knees has he held his dick in his hands. He slowly glide is against her lips, Eri let out a moan of pleasure. The slickness of her slit felt great against his skin and Link did his beat to control the sensation. Eri felt overwhelmed. She covered her face with her arms as the feelings took reign of her. Link leaned forward and had his dick play with her opening in a circular pattern. He felt a little devious teasing Eri so much, but he wanted her to call out to him and beg to be embraced by him.

“Please... Link,” She moaned. “I want you inside me.”

“Let me see your face and I’ll give you what you want,” Link proclaimed. Eri did as Link requested and allowed him to see her face. Their eyes meet as Link slowly moved his pelvic forward as he started to enter her. It was a little tight, but Link was able to get it in. Eri felt her walls stretch as Link’s girth entered inside her. It was more painful than when his fingers entered but she tried her best to relax. She let out a small yelp as the whole thing entered inside of her. She didn’t know think she’d be able to take it all in but there is was, Link was inside her. Eri remembered what Link told her early and focused on her breathing. She felt as he slowly moved in and out of her. She felt her stretching but she started to get used to the sensation. Her whole body felt on fire as she enjoyed every moment of this.

“Faster Link,” She moaned. Eri didn’t want Link to hold back anymore. She wanted him to feel the same pleasure that she felt. He followed her command and started to increase his speed. Every stroke was better than he last. He could feel a ribbed sensation inside of her walls as it tightly gripped around his dick. Their breathing seemed to sync as their moans harmonious echoed throughout the forest. They were both in ecstasy and could careless around their surroundings, all that ran into their mind is how connected they felt as they melded into one. Link leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Eri as he thrusted himself deeper into her. “Eri,” Link moaned into her ear. He felt himself getting closer to climaxing, and there was only so much he suppress. Link stood back up as he arched his back, one hand prop him up as he kept thrusting into Eri, he licked his thumb and placed it on her clit. He moved his hand in a circular motion, which set Eri wild. This position allowed him to lower his sensation so that he could hold back his climax but still feel every inch of Eri. Her moans increased as Link provided overwhelming pleasure, it couldn’t hold back. Link increased his hand movement while slowing down his thrust to maintain his stamina. Eri felt that she was going back to ecstasy and soon she found herself pushing everything out. She came again and found her back arched and her muscles relaxing.

Link was proud of himself once again. He relished in the fact that he can make Eri make such a beautiful sound. He leaned forward and gave her a deep kiss. He pushed the hair out of her face and smiled. “You’re doing amazing,” He reassured her as he kissed her forehead.

“Link I want you feel ecstasy too,” Eri professed looking deep into his eyes. Link smirked deviously “As you wish.”

“Wait-“ she exclaimed. “I want to bring you there on my own.” Link was caught off guard but agreed.

Link found himself on his back with Eri on her knee in front of him, she looked so amazing as she hovered above him. The sight was only something he’d imagine in his dreams, the light shimmered on her skin has her hair flowed down body, it was as if an angel stood right above him. She held on to his dick as she props herself forward to take everything Link could offer her. As he felt himself start to enter her, his mind started to race. She had taken all of him and her walls held him tightly. Link let out a moan as she sat on top of him. Her hips started to move as she arched back and had her hands planted on Link thighs to keep her up. Link could see every part of Eri, looking down he could see her lips stretching as it moved up and down. His eyes moved up to her hips which curved so nicely. He imaged what it would be like if he held her hips and helped her move up and down, but she wanted to take control. Next, her beautiful breasts that hung low and moved hypnotically as she moved up and down. Finally, there was her face of pleasure. The moans that left her soft lips only sung the pleasure of ecstasy as her eyes lusted for more.

She moved even quicker but switched her position, she moved her hands to his chest and leaned her body forward. Link winced as the new sensation, it was better than the last and was sending him over the edge. He felt the build up of his body wanting to be let down, as he left out a groan of pleasure, Eri decided to pick up the speed. “ Eri…” Link moaned, “ I’m getting closer.” Eri slowed down her movement and decided to rock her hips in a slower almost circular motion. They sent Link wild, the motion wasn’t enough to have him climax but enough to keep the sensations coming. She was teasing him as he’d done in the past. He loved how she wanted to pay him back for what he’d done to her.

“Is it safe for me to….?” Link uttered in between his moans. Eri knew understand what he was asking, she’d always keep track of things like this especially for responsibility to produce the next heir. All Eri could do was nod as she bit her lips. “I want all of you,” She professed.

Link couldn’t hold back any longer and placed his hands on Eri’s hips, he gripped her soft plush skin has he moved his pelvic up. Eri yelped as he went deeper inside of her, Link increased his speed. He felt himself putting all his stamina into letting himself release, his moans intensify and his muscled tensed as he felt himself release inside of Eri. He let out one final moan as his mind cleared and his muscle relaxed. Eri felt herself being filled up with Link’s cum. His dick throbbed as it finished releasing every drop it could.

Link and Eri found themselves cuddled in on plush grass. Her head laid on his chest, and she could hear his heartbeat start to relax. His breathing moved her head up and down. Link wrapped her arms around Eri making sure to cherish all the time he had with her. She inched herself up to give Link a kiss. The silence between them was sweet and pleasurable, there hearts beat to the same rhythm and there nothing else to say.

* * *

Eri & Link made it to the stable and Link graciously paid for a soft bed even though Eri protested that she had enough rupees for the purchase. Tonight, would be their final night together. Even though dinner was delicious mushroom stew, a bittersweet taste lingered in both of their mouths. Their exchanges were short as they longed for something more stable and intimate.

“Link….” Eri uttered as she broke the silence. “Thank you for everything you’ve done. I deeply appreciate it. After tomorrow’s, we will part our separate ways.”

“I just want to stay like this for a while,” she professed as she gently laid her head on his shoulder. Link accepted the contact and leaned his head onto hers. It was at that moment it felt like their breaths synchronized and their hearts beat as once again. They relished in the warmth of each other’s heartbeats and the campfire. It was as if time stood still and tomorrow didn’t need to happen.

“Eri.” Link whispered. Eri’s ears perked up at the sound of Links voice harmonized, she liked the way he said her name. It was felt so sweet and kind. “I’ve enjoyed our time together. It’s a time I will go back to during hard times in this journey. There is a great burden on me and a destiny I need to fill, but I am glad that it brought me to you. I promise that tonight and the next time won’t be our final. I promise to come back and save you. “Link promised.

It seemed that both were able to let out how they felt for each other, neither one was sure where their future leads or if there was anything more to their relationships. But underneath the moonlight, it felt like they were meant to be. Eri was the first to get to bed, as she stood up to walk inside the tent, Link grabbed her hand. His hands gently held hers, she turned to look at him as he stood up. “I’m serious about my promise. I will come back for you,” he declared with a serious demur, but his eyes were kind and confident. Eri felt the warmest smile appear on her face, these were words she always wanted to hear since her happy life was taken away. “I know,” she mumbled; she knew that Link was one to stay true to his words, but she didn’t know if he’d be able to do it in time. Link stood up and sealed the promise with one final kiss. They both were able to rest with a heavy but warm heart that night. 

In the morning Link had found Eri left the stable but she did leave behind a map and letter behind for him.

_Dear Link,_

_Sorry I didn’t have heart to give you a final goodbye. My heart couldn’t handle looking at you one last time, but I was able to give you a kiss while you slept. Thank you for everything you did for me. I greatly appreciate it. I look back these memories fondly and think of all the good times we had. Enjoy the Yiga hideout map.. Don’t worry too much about me, I’ll handle those dumb Yiga._

_Yours truly,_

_Eri_

Link knew his quest was practically done and there only a couple more loose ends he needed to do before his quest would send him to the Yiga hideout to save Eri. His next stop led him to Kakariko village inside of the archery shop. There he met with a pair of familiar sapphire eyes and a soft smile. It was Rola, the wife of Cado and Eri’s mother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got this idea when I actually meet a Yiga woman who asked me to come spend a good time with me while playing the game and boom this story came to mind. Most of the Yiga scripts are from actual dialogue in the game. Eri will be a reoccurring character in other stories until I decided to maybe write an actual story for her. Let me know what you think.


	2. He wants that cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The champions throw a surprise birthday party for Link with an unexpected person who almost crashes the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this story; this is more T-rated and humorous with a hint of Mipha/Link. I challenged myself to actually make something short unlike like my first chapter.

Zelda walked down the halls of Hyrule castle as her silent appointed knight followed behind her, she couldn’t believe what her friend had dragged her into. This was all Urbosa’s idea, who decided that they should throw a party for Link’s birthday. She convinced the other champions that they don’t know when Calamity would return and that they had to cherish any happy moments before the battle. Zelda had opposed the idea and Revali was on her side, but majority house rules won. The group had a hard time deciding where the party should be held until conveniently King Rohan had to leave the castle to work on preparations with Impa in Kakariko village. Hyrule castle was their location, but who would lead Link to the room? Revali was ruled out first as his cockiness would get in the way and reveal the secret. Durke was too kind and probably would let Link know about the party. Urbosa seemed to oversee coordination of the party so she was the next to go. Finally, Zelda and Mipha were left, Zelda opposed the idea and the group was worried that Mipha’s shyness might make it hard for her to lure Link but both women seem like good candidates. The group decided that a straw pull would be the deciding factor, Zelda regrettably drew the shortest one.

Zelda had nothing personally against Link, she was always at odds with her feeling about him. After they have gotten close and she understood his burden and struggles, it made it easier for her to relate to him. Yet, she couldn’t help but feel like a failure when she was around him. He seemed to have everything set out for him and he was born with the gift while after almost 10 years of training her gift hadn’t come to her. Alas, this night wasn’t about her and her feelings; it's about celebrating Link. It put a smile on her face how far Link and the champions have gone, even if she hadn’t awaken her powers, it was still nice to have more friends in the castle.

“This way Link,” Zelda instructed as she turned and made her way down the hall towards a large door. Link was curious about what Zelda wanted to show him in the castle, even though he had roamed the halls several times, this felt different. “Now wait for me to let you in,” she explained as she cracked the door wide enough to let herself in. “I have to make sure everything is in order.”

Link looked at her curiously but nodded his head, since they were within the castle walls, Link felt that it was safe for Zelda. He wondered what was in the room, he wasn’t too familiar with this part of the castle and wondered if Zelda had something to show him. Maybe it was something she discovered with the Sheika slate or she was able to whip up some new potion for him to test. He hopes she didn’t cook the frog for him to eat.

“Come on in Link.” Zelda’s voice echoed in the room. Link followed suit and turned the knob on, as he walked it, he noticed the room was dark. He was on high alert; he heard rustling and whispers. His muscles tensed as he quickly went to grab his sword and the next sound took him by surprise. The sound of like crackles and “HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINK” echoed throughout the room as the lights turned on. Link was completely taken by surprise as he saw all the champions including Zelda in the room. There were balloons and bright confetti that fell from the top of his head, in the back of the room were different foods and treats. Link relaxed a little as he let go of his sword to take in his surroundings.

“We really took you by surprise, huh, little guy!” Daruk bellowed as he pat Link on the back which pushed him forward.

“We’d thought it would be a great idea to have a nice celebration during these tough times,” Urbosa harmonious voice explained.

“Yes, we wanted to celebrate you, you are crucial to us in this time of need,” Mipha’s soft voice added. Revali walked around the room trying to make sure all eyes were on him “Even I have to agree with the others. I’d prefer this to have been a duel, but a party is good enough,” he acknowledged.

“ Link, let’s make sure to have a fun time tonight as we celebrate you,” Zelda finished.

Link was surprised by the efforts that his friends had taken, he usually wasn’t one to let his guard down and show his emotions but, in this moment, it seemed that all his burdens were lifted. It was sweet what his friends had put together and it reminded him of how he used to celebrate with his family. Since being appointed Zelda’s knight, he knew that he couldn’t visit his family this year. His friend’s efforts would not go unappreciated by Link. He bowed and thanked them for putting this together. The champions reassure Link that he didn’t need to be so formal, but they knew that this rigidness was drilled inside him since he was a royal guard. They were surprised when the largest grin appeared on Link's face and he nodded in approval for the celebration.

The pop of a cork caught everyone’s attention, Urbosa made sure to supply the group with drinks to relax and get to understand each other more. She pours drinks in each glass for her friends and handed them out. Zelda was shocked she didn’t think they were going to have this sort of party, she thought they would enjoy good food and possible conversation while ending it early.

“Urbosa….I didn’t think we’d be doing this sort of party,” Zelda protested as she tried to put the drink down.

“ Ah come on Zelda, we have to celebrate. It’s also Link’s birthday so he gets to make the call,” Urbosa countered. The others in the group seem to agree with this statement. “Well Link, what do you say?”

All eyes were on the hero as he held the drink in his hand, he made eye contact with Zelda, who protested the idea. For once in his life, Link had the opportunity to be a bit selfish. He remembered when he used to be more carefree and fun before all the responsibilities were saddled on him. Link lifted his drink to start the toast.

“The birthday boy has spoken,” Urbosa jolted as she held up her glass. The other champion lifted their glasses in approval. All eyes were on Zelda, she succumbed to the peer pressure and raised up her glass.

“ To Link,” Urbosa & Mipha cheered.

“ To kicking Calamity's tail,” Daruk added.

“ To our unbridled strength,” Ravili said.

“ And to the future of Hyrule,” Zelda chimed.

“Let’s not forget our newfound friendship,” Link finished as all their glass clinked and they took a sip of their drinks. The drinks flowed as the friends celebrated everything they had accomplished so far, soon everyone expect for Daruk found themselves rose cheeked. Other such as Zelda & Link were a bit passed their threshold and found their bodies and mind more relaxed. Unfortunately, the alcohol didn’t have much of an effect on Daruk due to his large stature, but he enjoyed the company and taste of the drinks. Revali found himself boasting to Daruk about his abilities and how he could easily take Link in an archery battle at the flight range.

“I know the master sword choose him but I think that I would be better suited for the battle.” Revali revealed. Daruk couldn’t help but laugh at the interaction, he had the utmost respect for Revali but he knew that sometimes his ego would get in the way of his thoughts.

Zelda ranted to Urbosa about her responsibilities and how her father was being unfair to her. She had trained so hard and it would be nice if she was able to enjoy more of her studies, it was the least she could contribute. Urbosa made sure to comfort Zelda in this state.

“ I just don’t understand why I couldn’t be the hero,” she uttered as she sipped more of her drink.

Link could hear everyone’s chatter and it brought a warm smile on his face being in the presence of his friends. He often found himself alone and in solitude to focus on his responsibilities, but this noise was peaceful to him, well it could also be the wine. He savored every moment of this scene; he didn’t want to forget this memory of his friends. Link felt a movement on the couch that he sat on, it was Mipha who decided to sit next to him. She looked as beautiful as ever, she held her drink tightly, she seemed more relaxed and less shy. They’ve both had an interesting relationship as they were childhood friends but since Zora aged slower than Hylians, Mipha was older than Link when they first met. But that didn’t stop their friendship from blossoming. Mipha always tried to take care of Link when she could, especially with her health abilities, she was always able to fix any wounds he had. She longed to fix the gaping loneliness in his heart, but she could never find the right words to say to him.

Link reached out to cup Mipha cheek; she hadn’t changed much since he was younger. She always had an angelic energy around her whenever she was near, maybe it was because she always healed his wounds. “You’re just as beautiful as always.” Link professed; he usually never bared his heart like this, but a couple of drinks always lowered people’s ambitions. Mipa was caught off-guard by the comment and her face started to burn. This was a side of Link that she’d never experienced before. Their gaze would always meet when they trained but he never said much.

“Link may have taken by shine, but I still respect and honor his ability and companionship,” Revali professed. He didn’t realize how loud he was compared to the other conversations. Daruk tried his best to keep him down but failed. Everyone heard Revali in the room including Link, who couldn’t help but chuckle. Revali felt embarrassed and couldn’t believe he had announced how much he actually cared for Link. Link held his drink up to Revali as a toast of admiration and Revali answered with a sip of his drink. Laughter and chatter spread throughout the room as the friends revealed and learned more about each other. 

* * *

Ryo was tasked by the high-level members of the Yiga clan to sneak into Hyrule and take down the princess and her hero. He took this mission seriously as he wanted to climb up the ranks and prove his devotion to Master Koga. While traveling through castle town in his traveler disguise, he heard word of a baker getting a strange request to create a cake large enough for someone to jump out. The cake seemed to be going to the castle, which would be the perfect way to execute his plan. Through a strange string of miracles, Ryo found himself nestled inside the cake ready to surprise the princess with his next attack. Ryo felt the cake come to a stop and a knock on the door.

“Right this way,” he heard a woman’s voice say. There was chatter and whispers emitting from the room, Ryo tried his best to make out the conversations.

“Zelda, it’s all in good fun. Just a fun joke,” the woman explains as she let out a chuckle.

“Ah the princess and her hero are here. This other woman must be a maid of some sort.” Ryo thought. He slowly started to climb his way up to the top of the cake, he was ready to draw his weapon out and complete his plan. As soon as he popped out the cake and landed on the ground, Ryo got a good look around the room. It was a sight he had not expected, and his mouth stood agape. There stood all the champions and the princess in the room staring straight at him. Ryo swallowed the lump in his throat, as he noticed their eyes gazing at him. Around the room, he could see their legendary weapons scattered around, there shined the Zora champion’s trident prop against the wall next to the Rito Champion’s bow, which have been rumored to shoot three arrows with only one arrow. Next his eyes laid on the Gerudo champion’s Scimitar and the large claymore that was next to it. Finally shining next to the couch that the hero laid on was the Master Sword said to have great power. Ryo stood silently, not knowing what his next move should be.

“Dance,” he heard a whisper from the Gerudo woman that stood next to him. “Looks like we got a little dancer for Link’s birthday. I was expecting a woman though,” she explained.

Ryo’s head hung low as he realized that this was the fate that he had landed for himself. He knew it was too good to be true that he would complete his assignment his first time around. He had to choose between meeting a deadly fate from everyone in the room or dancing for them. Ryo accepted defeat and found himself creating a show for the group. By the end of the night, Ryo was dressed in only his underwear on, but he had so many rupees in his pouch. He discovered himself back at the hideout with his Yiga outfit on, his head hanging low as he made his way to give a quick assessment of his mission.

“I may have lost my dignity but at least I didn’t come back empty handed,” Ryo thought as he stood in front of the door of the high-level members.

* * *

Back at the castle, all the champions had fallen asleep in the room after a night full of laughter and bonding. Link fell asleep on the couch with Mipha on his chest after passing out while Revali had fallen asleep on another couch. Daruk is someone who could sleep anywhere, and he had rolled himself into the comfortable Goron ball. Zelda had fallen asleep on the large couch with Urbosa next to her. They all slept soundly after their newfound friendship had grown stronger, which they hope would lead to the defeat of Calamity. Unbeknownst to them, this would be one of their last celebrations before the attack of Calamity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I wanted to make this story short I tried to not go into too many details about certain relationships, and I decided for the reader(you) to fill in those blanks. Please let me know any feedback or comments about the story. If you have an request or story ideas you'd like for me to write, I’ll see if I could do something. 
> 
> * Unlike Eri from the 1st chapter, Ryo is just a random character I created for this story alone. Not sure if he’ll ever show up again in any other chapters. Since this is pre-calamity, I don’t think Eri or Ryo would meet unless he happens to be an elder high-rank Yiga member who gives her a hard time.


	3. The Creation of the Link Fanclub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four girls get together to create the Link fanclub where they find themselves discussing interesting topics. Humor, Fluff and romance ensures as these girls work through their fascination with the champion of Hyrule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is T-rated with some reference to sex. I had lots of fun writing this story and it’s a lot more fluffy and romance with a tad bit of humor.

The loud bang of the gavel echoed in the room as Zelda hit the table to catch everyone’s attention. It was time to start the meeting and she didn’t want to start a minute late. Zelda became the president of a club where she and her comrades meet to discuss an important topic; Link. Well, at least for her, she claims that the subject isn’t that important.

“Okay, let’s start by introducing each other, our positions, and I guess something we like about Link,” she claimed as she looked around the room. There were four total members in the room including herself, they were all girls from different parts of Hyrule with interesting relations with the subject. “I’ll start, my name is Zelda. I am Hyrule’s princess and the president of this club. I’m wouldn’t say I like anything about Link at all, but I joined this club because it needed some organization.”

Everyone in the room sighed and rolled their eyes. They all knew that Zelda liked Link in some aspect, but she never would admit to them. She always claimed she didn’t like him, but she seemed very interested in the club, at least enough to become the president.

“I’ll go next, my name is Mipha. I am the Vice-President of the club and I love how caring Link is,” she said as she held her hands together. A sweet smile appeared on her face as she talked about the hero. “I hate to see him get hurt but I love the look of his face as I heal him.” Everyone felt that there was something a little off about Mipha’s relationship with Link. They were childhood friends and she’s a sweet girl and sometimes shy but there was a deeper allure to her relationship with Link. Some could claim that she might be a bit of a sadist when it comes to Link due to her healing powers.

“My name is Paya, I am the secretary of the club. Link….is super dreamy and kind. I hope one day to hold his hand.” Paya whispered as whimsically thought of the hero. Paya was also a sweet girl who was very nervous around Link. She can speak to him normally at times but has a hard time conveying her feelings to him. She only thinks of innocent things when she daydreams of the hero. Her innocent nature makes it fun for people to tease her including everyone in the club.

“Saving the best for last, my name is Eri. I am the treasurer of the club, given my Yiga status which I was forced upon me, I think I’m good at raising funds for this club,” she joked as she chuckled. Everyone in the group welcomed Eri to the group even though they weren’t too familiar with her, she didn’t seem to exist in the original story, but they’ve come to accept her overly flirtatious nature. “There are so amazing things about Link, where should I start. Besides his dashing good looks, I’d _assume_ he’d be a great lover due to his stamina and-“ She was interrupted by the banging of the gavel.

“Eri, how many times have you been told to keep your answers Rated T?” Zelda mentioned as she gave her a stern look. Mipha & Paya’s faces were red with embarrassment by Eri’s statement. Both nodded their heads to agree with Zelda.

“Well Zelda, you have to admit that we’ve all thought about it. We all have our needs, right?” she jested with a smirk. Zelda’s cheeks were the last to turn red and she shook her head disapprovingly at the statement. Mipha stayed quiet to keep her answer neutral. She’d never reveal her answer to Eri’s question out loud.

“When you mention his stamina, what would that have to do about our needs for Link?” Paya questioned as she pondered on her statement. Eri’s ears peaked up at the question as she devious smile crept on her face. “ Well—” Eri started.

“Keep the rating down,” Zelda interrupted making sure that Eri didn’t corrupt too much of Paya’s thoughts. God knows how many of them would explain this to Impa if Paya started asking suggestive questions.

“As I was saying, imagine this, you’re walking around your village. And there you spot him, the most handsome man you’ve ever laid eyes on. It’s Link and he’s just as amazing as the last time you’ve seen him. He tells you that he’s stopped by to help a couple of villagers, but he’ll make sure to hang out with you afterward. You watch as he does all the errands around the village, he is sweating but everything he does seems to be easy for him. He helps an elder carry heavy boxes to her home, he plays tag with the children finally he had to scale up the tallest tree to help get apples for the ink keeper. He finally comes to you in a sweat, tired from doing everything around the village. He asks you for some water and you lament about how tired he must be. He tells you it’s not a problem. You remind him that he must take it easy. He jokes and says he still has enough stamina. Then he picks you up bridal style and carries you back to your home. His strong arms hold you tightly as he climbs up the tall hill that leads to your home. He puts you down then looks into your eyes and says that he has enough stamina do to anything especially for you. You smile and ask him to show you his abilities by inviting him inside---”

“Okay, we get it.” Zelda interrupted Eri. Eri pouted because she was getting to the good part of her story. “Fine then Zelda, what’s your stamina story?” Eri asked.

“Well if I must participate, we’re going to assume I like Link-“She contributed. “ I agree with the first part of your story about how Link would be helping around during your travels. He always makes sure that everything is going according to your research. He’s always not too far from you but gives you space. He’s following you on foot while you are on your horse, you worry about if he’s tired from all the travel, but he lets you know that he is fine. You can tell that he’s started to slow down and his feet are aching. You stop by a river to rest for a bit. You noticed a tireless frog that you have read about. You manage to catch the frog and offer it to Link to try to see if its effects are true. With the biggest smile and his kindhearted nature, he cooks and eats the frog. He finds himself with more stamina thus confirming your research.” Zelda finished while daydreaming about the events in her mind.

Everyone in the room has a face of either disgust or confusion. “You wanted him to eat a frog?” Eri belted as her face scrunched with disgust. 

“That sure is different but I understand where Zelda is coming from,” Paya added. Eri stared at her with confusion but motioned for Paya to tell her story.

“Link would also stop by the village during his travel, and you greet him as usual. You spend your time cleaning your ancient heirloom but as you clean your hand slips and you fall forward. Surprisingly, the hero catches you before you fall, and your eyes make contact. He’s so handsome with his blue eyes but then you notice the ball rolling out the door. Link notices as he slowly helps you back up and chases the ball. You watch from the door as he chases the ball down the hill and he sprints down. He eventually catches it and brings it back up the long staircase and into its secured space. You thank him for his help. You wouldn’t know what to do without him. He compliments your dedication to taking care of the heirloom. Then he leaves to continue,” Paya concluded as she covers her warm cheeks in excitement.

Everyone agrees that it was a sweet story, but it missed a couple of elements to it. “That was very sweet Paya,” Zelda complimented. “ Mipha do you have a story?”

Mipha nodded as she started her daydream, “Link has come to visit the Zora domain once against but this time he’s different. He’s grown over the years and he seems to be more quiet than usual. You marvel at how much he’s changed; he towers over you now and his hair has grown so much he has to put it up. His body is now more of a man and his sense of duty has given him a more stoic stature. You wish to see a happier side of him. He’s heard about some monster plaguing the area of the domain and offers to help. After fighting side by side with these monsters. You head back to the domain to meet up with your little brother. He is jealous of all the time you spend with Link and ask him for a duel. The hero agrees and your younger brother challenges him to a frog catching duel. You hear a small chuckle come from Link, which catches you by surprise. He’s just as sweet as you remember him. As Link and your brother run through the pond searching for frogs outside the domain, you revel as the image in front of you. The hero was shirtless running with his swim trousers. You look trace every line of his body. As they run, you tell Link to be careful of the slippery surface, but he reassures you that he’s fine. But soon you see him slip and you hear a loud crack as the hero comes tumbling down. He was hurt, you hated to see him hurt but the sounds he made seemed to excite you. Having to touch him there brought a smile to your face. The fact that the hero needed you was all you needed to know,” Mipa softly concluded.

Everyone was shocked by the story but there were elements that each girl enjoyed. Zelda appreciated the idea of frogs, while Paya enjoyed Link's sweetness toward the little brother and Eri liked the idea of touching Links butt. After much-needed chatter and feedback of each story, Zelda brought the flow open for any other comments.

“ I think we should bring some guests to these meetings,” Eri suggested. She was sure that there were other people out there who would want to talk about Link with them.

“That’s a great idea,” Paya agreed with excitement. She was sure she could find some people from the village who’d want to talk about Link’s heroism. Everyone agreed with that idea, anyone who was a fan of Link should be allowed to participate in the meeting.

“A rating system would be nice,” Mipha added. “ It would be great if we all had some sort of paper or sheet that would allow each of us to rate each other’s stories.”

“I like that idea, Mipa” Zelda opined, as she loved to add a bit of competitiveness to the club. “ I’ll work on getting the _funds_ and equipment for these rating boards.” Eri bubbled about the idea.

“So be it. This concluded today's meeting for the Link Fan Club. For our next meeting, let’s see if one of us can bring a guest, and Eri will provide a board for rating,” Zelda announced as she hit her gavel against the table. All the girls clapped in excitement for their newly formed club. They all decided to get some food as they left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these four ladies are going to be consistent characters in the fan club and I’ll try to add more NPC or characters as guest. Who knows maybe we’ll add another permanent member. This collection of stories about the fanclub will have a similar formula of guest character and topics for scenarios with Link. This chapter was the topic of stamina. I decided to have Eri(my oc) be a permanent member of the club because I felt her dynamite is more fun. I hope you enjoyed the story. I have some thoughts of who the next guest will be but let me know if you have any ideas.


	4. The Wild Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are tasked by Impa to find Link who has gone missing after defeating the last divine beast. Where is the hero? Why would be hanging out with monsters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is T-rated and it’s ReaderXLink. I had so much fun writing this story. This plot( probably done by other authors) is actually based off the final series final of Ned Declassified School Survival guide. In that episode, there was a painting called the wild boy( which I learned while looking up the episode that it’s not a real painting) and it sparked the idea of Link turning into a wild boy. Enjoy!

“No need for formalities, my child,” Impa greeted as you kneeled in front of her. Impa sat in her usual spot near the back of the room on her pillows, Paya stood next to her in a nervous state. The room was filled in with tension and uncertainty, it seemed that something terrible has happened for Impa to have called you. You generally spent your time traveling outside the village as you gained valuable information for Impa and the village, your skills were passed down from your parents whom we’re tactically informants for the Sheikah village. The general information you provide Impa had to do with the status of the divine beat, any information from the two ancient labs, and of course the Yiga plan. Since the spread of Calamity Ganon, there weren’t too many informants out in the field, just about a handful, and most had to return to the village to reduced casualties. At first, Impa protested your decisions to follow in your families’ path, especially after the death of your, but she knew there was no holding you back. It also didn’t help that you would sneak out the village, Impa knew it was in your blood.

“It’s great to see you and Paya again,” You greeted as you stood up to meet Impa’s gaze. It was hard to see her eyes over her large traditional hat, but you felt your gazes meet. Impa was like a mother to you and Paya a sister, after the death of your parents, Impa took you in and raised you. Granted you gave her a harder time than Paya, but she seemed to always treat you with lots of love and support. 

“You’ve grown so much since our last meeting when you informed me of the hero’s awakening. That was roughly a year ago correct?” Impa recalled. You couldn’t believe how long it’s been since you last seen each other. You should have noticed by how long your hair grew, it used to be up to your shoulders and now was down to your mid-back. “Now you’re probably wondering why I have called you back to the village.”

“Since the last time I received information on the successful conquest of the Divine beast Van Medo, I have not seen the hero.”

“But wasn’t that more than a month ago?” You questioned. Even though you weren’t tasked with following Link, you’ve heard a lot about his travels and when given the change, provided the information to Impa. It was strange for Link to not visit Impa especially since he defeated the last Divine beast.

Impa nodded confirming your suspicion. “ I can tell by your face that you’re thinking the same thing. I pray to Hylia that the hero is okay. I have heard from other informants that they may have been sightings of Link around Hyrule. You’re one of our best informants and I want you to find Link’s whereabouts and try to bring him back”

You were surprised because you didn’t expect Impa entrust you with such a task, but you understood why she chose you. In the past, you were able to track down certain Sheikah tribe members and get them safely back to the village and protected. This wouldn’t be your first mission with finding someone. Impa already knew your answer and proceeded to provide you all the information that she had received from the others. It seemed the Link was somehow traveling around Hyrule, there have been two probably sightings and most seem to allude that he was hanging out with a group of monsters. It was an interesting case, what would Link be doing with a group of monsters.

Paya was able to provide you with some items for your trip including food and arrows for your bow. You noticed her worried face, but you made sure to reassure her that you’d bring Link back.

“Just make sure you come back safe,” Paya expressed looking deep into your eyes. You know that she’s always been worried, but you always made sure to write her letters through your travels and to send her certain gifts. You nodded and placed your hands on her cheeks and pinched them. She made the cutest sound and her cheeks started to turn pink with embarrassment.

“Aren’t I always?” you reassured her as you pat her on her head. She always hated when you did that as you both were around the same age, but you always treated her as a younger sister. You bid farewell to the two and made your way out of the village. 

You found yourself in front of the Duel Peak stable as you asked people in the stable if they’ve had any encounters with blonde hair, blue-eyed boy. Most people recalled having seen him but not any time recently, roughly 3 months ago. You did manage to find information from Mezer, a meat merchant that wonders between the stable and Dueling Peaks mountain, he let you know that he recently saw Link. He recalled that roughly two weeks ago, he saw a guy that matched your description and that he was traveling with a gang of Bokoblin. The monsters tried to attack him, but Link managed to get them away from the merchant. Mezer tried to offer Link a reward but he didn’t seem too interested and the group made their way east toward the Hills of Baumer. You thanked Mezer for the information.

“If you find that guy, please make sure to give him this and tell him I appreciate his help,” Mezer motioned as he handed you a huge piece of gourmet meat. You accepted the gift and reassured him that you’d relay the message and gift.

You followed down the path towards the Hills of Baumer as you made your way between the Dueling Peaks. You saw a gang of Bokoblins chanting around the fire across the river. You kept your eyes sharp to see if you can make out Link from the crowd, but at least it was only the regular monsters with no sign of the hero. As you continue to walk, you couldn’t help but wonder why exactly Link would be hanging out with a group of Bokoblins? Why wouldn’t they just attack him? Link must have not turned evil because he did save Mezer. The blue light from the shrine illuminated from across the river, you’ve heard from Puah that the blue light meant that the shrine has been completed by the hero. It’s crazy to imagine that Link was chosen by the goddess and was tasked with such a heavy responsibility. You’ve never met him personally, but you’d assume that he must be very formal and stoic in nature. With the world on your shoulders, there is only so much a person can handle.

The road leads you past the tall blue tower and towards a small forest, you noticed that the sun would be setting soon. It wasn’t good to travel late at night, but you know that the nearest was the Riverside stable, which at least was another 3-hour walk. You had your weapon on you including a bow and Eightfold Blade, which would help fight off any monsters. You picked up your pace and soon you could see the bridge of Hylia, and you noticed a campfire to your right. You saw a person relaxing, maybe he saw Link after Mezer’s sighting. You approached the campfire and came across another merchant. Giro notified you that he had seen the man you described about a week and a half ago. Apparently, he was wearing a silly hat that resembles a Bokoblin and he was hanging out with a gang of them. They seemed to be attacking boars. Afterwards, Link approached him asking to borrow his axe. He agreed and watched as Link cut down trees in order to get wood, to presumably cook the meat with his “friends”. Link offered him some extra wood for his camp sight and some meat for using his axe, which he broke. Giro was thankful and wanted to provide Link with some endura carrots, but Link didn’t take him up on the gift. He saw him and his gang heading toward the East Post Ruins.

“ If you find that guy, make sure he takes these this time.” Giro urged as he handed you the carrots. You accepted and gave him a nod of reassurance. 

You continued down your path passing over the Hylia bridge, after what seemed to be hours you made it to the Riverside stables. You were exhausted and needed the rest, you asked for the softest bed they had as you needed to be fully recharged to find Link tomorrow. You felt that you were close to his whereabouts, you hope that someone at the stables had come across him. You were too tired to cook, but thankfully Paya packed you her world’s famous rice balls. She even made the seafood version which was your favorite. You savored every bit of the food; it was more delicious than you could ever imagine.

It’s been a long time since you’ve had a homecooked meal, and you realized that maybe you should stop by the village more often. Time was moving and you hadn’t had the chance to really settle down and enjoy life more. Granted this was the lifestyle you choose but maybe you didn’t need to devote so much time. When Link and Zelda defeat Calamity there wouldn’t be much of a demand for information for Impa or the village. So that would give you time to settle down and pick up a more relaxed lifestyle in the village.

As you laid in bed, you couldn’t help but think about Link. He never had the chance to choose what he wanted in life, seems like he was born with a purpose that needed to be fulfilled. Saving the world? Seems like something huge for someone his age. You wondered if Link had any idea what he wanted to do after his quest was over. Did he even have a home to go back to? How long has it been since he’s had a homemade meal? His quest must be lonely as he had to travel on his own a lot, granted he had made many friends along the way, but did he understand that everyone in Hyrule supported him? _“Maybe after finding Link, I can make him a homemade meal for him,”_ You thought as you slowly drifted off into sleep.

You awoke to the sound of the stable dog barking; you had a wonderful night's sleep even though your thoughts ran a bit wild. You freshened up and made sure to eat some apples as you were still a bit full of last night's meal. You questioned several people around the stable and surprisingly they all had a similar story. It seemed like Link “lives” very close to the stable, and he’s been hanging near the edge of the Hylia river with his group of Bokoblin friends. Everyone that worked in the stable said that sometimes he would stop by when it rained but when the weather would clear, he’d make his way back to his hideout. He never posed a threat to them and he was very kind especially when he spoke which wasn’t often.

You got all your things together and followed the lead you had on Link. He was close and you were even closer to bringing him back. Near Owlan Bridge, you spotted the group of Bokoblins that the people in the stables described and there you spotted a person among the group of monsters. The figure was that of a man and you were 100% sure that it was Link. He didn’t seem to be wearing much but it looked like some sort of tribal warrior outfit. From where you stood, you only saw the back of his head, it seemed that he was wearing a silly stitched hat that resembled a Bokoblin. He wore a brown leather top with white animal fur on the sleeves with a set of gloves with one-sided bounded with a monster’s bone. Warrior paint was drawn throughout his body, with a matching leather kilt and boots. It was an interesting fashion choice, but you didn’t have the time to dwell on it. The group danced around a fire while their fish skewers cooked. Link seemed to be smiling and laughing as he sat on a log.

You sneaked behind the trees until you were able to get close enough for Link to hear you. You called out his name to get his attention as you didn’t want to alarm the others. He turned to make eye contact with the voice that called out him, he noticed you and made his way towards you. His appearance caught you off guard, he didn’t seem hurt but actually happy. He smiled as he made his way towards you. At that moment you realized that you focused all your time trying to find Link instead of a way to get him to come back. As he got closer to you, your mind raced of every possible way to get him to come back to the village, but you couldn’t choose the right method.

As soon as he noticed your Sheikah outfit, his face turned to a more uninterested facial expression. “Did Impa send you?” He questioned examining more of your features. Not only was your outfit distinctively Shekaih, but so was your signature white hair. You thought of how to answer him but decided to just let your emotions speak for you.

“ Yes, she wanted me to find you and bring you back. Everyone has been worried about you,” you answered. Your eyes meet, but you can tell from his bright cerulean glare that he didn’t care much about going back to the village. “But, I will not force you to come back. You seem to be having fun with your Bokoblin friends, I’ve heard a lot about your adventures. Seems like you’ve become a bit of a wild boy?”

Link’s ears grew pink with embarrassment. He didn’t expect to garner so much attention by those he’s interacted with. He rubbed the back of his hat as he little out an embarrassed chuckle. “We’ll then wild boy, why don’t you and your friends show me a good time then?” you proposed. You felt the best approach was to join forces with Link as opposed to forcing him to leave his comfort zone.

You noticed his face light up as a grin appeared. It was such a cute yet silly look because of the Bokoblin hat, which put Links face in the mouth of the monster. You couldn’t help but giggle, but Link didn’t seem to notice. He grabbed your hand and he brought you closer to the group of monsters, the Bokoblins stopped dancing to stare at you. Link motioned with his hands at the monsters, they seemed to understand him somehow. They walked closer to you and your body tensed, you had to hold back you need to fight. They sniffed you, some would lift your arm to examine your body, and others played with your hair. Link made sure to hold your hand throughout the whole process to reinforce the fact that you were safe. After the examination, the Bokoblin looked at the two of you and bowed down slowly and started to sway their body as their arms followed the swaying. “Follow their lead. They’ve accepted you,” Link instructed.

You followed his lead and did the same swaying motion back at them, the Bokoblins seemed happy by your “dancing”. They yelled and howled with happiness; Link’s howl caught you by surprise, but you decided to join in. Honestly, it was the most fun you’ve had in a long time, it reminded you of being a carefree child. You all howled for seemed to be an hour as you guys celebrated around the fire, Link provided you with a fish skewer which you happily enjoyed. It was cute to watch Link inhale the food, he seemed to really enjoy eating.

After eating, Link managed to get rushroom and mashed them against the log near the campsite. The rushroom made a beautiful purple like dye, which Link used to mark some part of your skin. He drew lines on the visible parts of the skin to symbolize you joining the group and match his tribal outfit. You felt embarrassed as he traced against your skin, you felt your cheeks warmed but Link didn’t seem to faze by the act. He was solely focused on drawing the lines properly but when it came to drawing on your face, your eyes met once again. His face was beautiful even hidden behind the silly hat; his eyes evoked kindness yet pain. Your faces were close as he drew a bit on your cheek, you felt lost in his gaze. You noticed a slight pink on his cheeks before he poked your nose. You were caught by surprise and Link let out a chuckle. “Not funny,” you pouted.

You could totally understand why Link loved the Bokoblin life so much. You never felt so free in your life, between running through the forest chasing boars and howling in celebration. You felt all life’s troubles melt away, and it also help to have a handsome hero with you along the way. The wild had called your name and you embraced it warm embraced in every new endeavor. You found fun in chasing some travels around, granted they looked at you and Link like crazy people, you and Link couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. The gathering around the fire was something to be amazed by, sometimes the Bokolblin would laugh and make jokes, grant you nor Link fully understood them but something about the atmosphere helped you relate to their “stories”.

Soon it was nighttime, and you couldn’t believe how amazing this experience has been, granted it’s been only one day, you understood why Link had run away from his trouble for this. Being one with nature in this way, was something you’d never imagine. You haven’t laughed and smiled like this in such a long time. You had focused all your time and life devoted to a job that you put upon yourself because you felt that was where your life was heading but now you realized you could always change your path. You and Link found yourself on the log in front of the fire as the Bokoblin’s relaxed, as nightfall slowly cascade the sky.

“Thank you, Link-“you professed as you stared at the reflection of the moon as it slowly made its presence in the sky. “For what?” he asked looking in your direction. “For showing me a side of life, I never imagined. I thought this mission was just something else to cross off my task but I would have never thought it would lead me here. I can see why you’d want to live on the wild side.”

Link flashed you a smile and he confessed to you about all his troubles where and how he got here. Since waking up from the shrine of resurrection, he didn’t remember anything about his past self and had the opportunity to start a new, but he didn’t realize the pressure that would come with this new life. Meeting new people who knew him since he was a child, finding out about close friends who died in battle, realizing that Zelda disliked you for a power you didn’t choose and once you were able to get along you failed her while the weight of the world rested on your shoulders. All while pushing your body through unspeakable limits, which later would cause mental strain on the hero leading to a breakdown. His only escape was to go back to the wild and to be more in tune with his primal instincts, which is where he met his gang of Bokoblins.

“I guess I never realized how long I was gone for until you came along. I should be thanking you. You embraced this lifestyle for a day reminding me what pushed me throughout my mission. It’s seeing the happy faces of those around me who support me when they can. I may have failed in the past, but I have the chance to change the future to something better,” he explained.

“How about a homemade meal?” You suggested meeting his gaze. He looked at you confused but nodded his head. “I have enough for everyone.”

You used all the ingredients you got from Paya and the merchants to make a delicious carrot stew with gourmet meat for everyone. As you cooked, the Bokoblins curiously looked over the shoulder. Sometimes they would be testy and try to eat before the food was ready, but you would always shoo them away. Link seemed to enjoy the interaction and always let out a laugh when the Bokoblin would run away and pout in the corner after being shunned by you. When the food was all done, it was tricky to disperse the food so you and Link decided to eat your food in the bowls while allowing the gang to eat straight out of the pot, while they happily yowled.

“Link, this meal was made from everyone who cares for you and supports you. Do you remember that meat merchant near dueling peaks and the other near the forest of Hills of Baumer? Well, they provided some of these ingredients as a thank you. This meal is a reminder that everyone in Hyrule is rooting for you, Link. You have friends and allies everywhere you look.”

You noticed Link’s eyes start to swell and tears started to run down his eyes. You could only imagine the hero’s strife. He took his time to enjoy every bit of the delicious meal. It seemed that every bite he took brought him closer to those around him who helped him through his journey. His heavy heart felt lifted and he was ready for the final chapter of his destiny, but there was one more thing he wanted to do.

After the meal, Bokoblins joined around the fire one again and started to dance. “Want to join?” Link offered his hand as he stood up. Of course, you took him up on his offer. Even though there wasn’t any music, you and Link managed to have a fun dance around the fire which brought you even closer. It was a magical night for both of you and a budding new friendship between the two of you. Soon you two collapsed on the ground, laughing and tired from all the dancing and howling.

“Do we really have to sleep on the grass tonight?” You questioned while you pouted at the hero.

“You said you wanted to live on the wild side,” he chuckled. He pulled you closer and motion for you to lay on his chest. Your cheeks felt warm, but you took him up on the offer and laid on his chest. It was way more comfortable than the grass. You could hear his heartbeat, which moved rapidly like yours. Was he embarrassed by this position?

“Link” you called as you looked up at him. He looked down at you as your eyes met, you leaned in closer and gave him a peck on the cheek as his face turned red. “Thank you.”

The next morning Impa was shocked at the state that you and Link were in as you both entered her house. She couldn’t imagine what the two of you have gone through. You both decided that it would be more fun to head back to the village fully dressed in your outfits from last night. Grass and dirt stained your clothes, hair, and skin as you both laughed and reveled at Paya’s and Impa expressions. The wild brought out a different perspective of life for both of you and you both were ready for where it would take you next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had so much fun writing this chapter. Not only was it cute and a bit funny but I loved the idea behind it.I believe that Impa does have some informants that bring her news. Link has to go through a lot of crap and sometimes I feel that the burden is so intense somethings that he just needs to get away. You can actually map out of the path you take in the story in the game( From the village all the way to riverside stables near the bridge it a group of Bokoblins) and you do meet those merchants along the way.  
> Hope you enjoy the story. I try to upload at least once or twice a week depending on my schedule.


End file.
